El cuervo y el tigre
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Fiestas, los mejores pretextos XD Segundo capítulo habrá lemon...


¡SALUDOS!

El motivo de este fanfict cortito es más que nada es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños (DEMASIADO TARDÍO -.- XD) que le quiero hacer a una gran amiga x). A ella le encanta Lau y como a mí me gusta Sebastian, decidí hacer este relato sobre estos dos. ¡ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, CLAUS! N_n

**DISCLAIMERS:**

***Los personajes mencionados no son de mi autoría. Son de Yana Toboso, creadora de "Kuroshitsuji".

***Yaoi explícito. Si no te gusta el género, te sugiero que vayas a una página menos profana XD

**EL CUERVO Y EL TIGRE.**

La hora del té. La tarde era serenamente linda. El joven conde Phantomhive decidió comer en el jardín. Galletas, un pastel de chocolate, dulces de betún, mucho té y otras delicias reposteras engalanaban la mesa. A su lado estaba el sr. Tanaka bebiendo su taza de té japonés. Los arbustos eran cortados por Finny y Bard recogía las hojas desechas y secas.

-¡Terminamos, joven Amo! –resolló Bard. -¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-No por ahora.

Ya Ciel iba a degustar de una rebanada de pastel cuando llegó Sebastian al lado de Lau Tao.

-El sr. Lau viene a visitarlo, joven Amo.

-¡Ya me di cuenta de ello! –gruñó Ciel. –Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que debes avisarme con antelación cuando vengas.

-Entonces el Conde es un joven muy vigoroso porque sólo lo he oído por esta vez… -rió divertido el noble oriental.

Ciel le ordenó a su mayordomo que trajera más té y bizcochos, pero Lau sólo quiso té porque sólo tenía "antojo de un buen té negro". Sebastian sirvió té para ambos y se disponía a retirarse.

-No te vayas, mayordomo. –dijo Lau desenfadado. –A mí no me incomoda para nada tu presencia.

-Pero él es mi sirviente, consíguete el tuyo. –replicó Ciel mientras le hacía un ademán a su sirviente que se alejara y éste obedeció. –Y hablando de eso, -continuó. -¿Dónde está tu perrita faldera?

-La abandoné.

-¿En serio? –preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

-¡No! Aún no se me había ocurrido hasta que lo dijiste, Conde.

-Entonces si te digo: "hay que tirar al precipicio a Ranmao", ¿lo harías?

-Bueno, tampoco como eso, aunque…¡mhmm!

-¡Qué detestable eres!

La tarde avanzó entre pláticas triviales y profundas. Al atardecer Lau por fin decidió retirarse.

Todo iba de manera normal. La luna estaba muy alta y casi todos estaban dormidos, con excepción de Sebastián, que era como un animal nocturno que rondaba por la mansión para ver si no había algo inusual y adelantarse a algunos preparativos para el día siguiente. De pronto se oyó el teléfono que sonaba. Eran unos pocos minutos pasados ya de la medianoche.

-¡Muy buen día ya! –abrió casi de golpe la conversación Lau. –Creí que me iba a contestar el Conde, pero en serio me encanta la idea que me hayas contestado tú, señor mayordomo.

-¿Para qué soy bueno, señor Lau? –replicó aún atónito por las palabras de su interlocutor.

-En sí… ¡para nada! ¡ja, ja, ja! –rió divertido el chino. -¡No! Ya en serio, pues sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

-¿Solamente eso?

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te diera las buenas noches con voz de campanitas? Bueno, como sea…ya cumplí mi cometido y que tengas dulces sueños.

-Se lo agradezco, pero creo que usted no ha de sentirse muy bien.

-¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, quiero decirte una última cosita: ¡quiero hacerte mío! –y colgó.

Sebastian ni se inmutó al colgar el teléfono. Pensó que todo esto era una broma si bien no de mal gusto, era bastante bizarra. "Mañana como si nada de esto hubiese pasado", dijo para sus adentros.

Los días pasaron y en cierta manera Ciel pudo _descansar_ de Lau, hasta que cierto día que él había regresado del centro de Londres a comprar algunos regalos para el cumpleaños de su prometida Elizabeth Middleford. Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta, encontraron a un Lau tumbado muy cómoda y confianzudamente en el sofá áureoblanco favorito de Ciel, fumando su pipa y el humo desechado tirado en el suelo.

-Me trajiste regalos, Conde…¡no te hubieras molestado! –dijo mientras exhalaba la última bocanada.

-¡Ah, sí! Seguramente te gustará usar peinetas en la cabeza, guantes de mujer y un pequeño vestido de verano con botas rosas para la lluvia…¡ridículo!

-Podría verme lindo para alguien en especial… –suavizó más su voz mientras clavaba su mirada en Sebastian y éste volteó su cabeza a otro lado desdeñoso. –De todas maneras, están muy pequeños para mí. ¡DESDICHADO SOY!

-¡Eres un enfermo, un maldito enfermo! ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate de aquí y no quiero verte por tres milenios.

-Me voy, pero con una única condición: quiero que me invite a la fiesta de Lady Elizabeth pasado mañana. Entre más pronto me dé una respuesta afirmativa, más pronto me desaparezco de su vista.

-¿Y por qué quieres ir?

-Nomás por el puro gusto. Las flores ya no están más en botón y en un momento mostrarán su belleza para que los benévolos insectos recojan su precioso néctar.

Ciel y Sebastian se miraron sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho Lau. El Conde se rascó la cabeza y después de meditar por unos segundos le dijo que sí podía ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lizzy.

-Ya para que me dejes tranquilo y no digas más de tus raras metáforas…pero ni creas que voy a ser tu cochero, tú vas a llegar solo. ¡No quiero que me causes vergüenza!

-¿Ve lo magnánimo que es usted cuando se lo propone? Se lo agradezco enormemente. Sólo que hay un pequeñito e ínfimo detalle…¡yo no sé en dónde vive la señorita Elizabeth! Otra mera coincidencia es que mi cochero se enfermó, bueno…está herido de cierta gravedad. Más bien, yo lo herí, pero le juro que fue sin querer. Estaba jugando a William Tell, pero con dagas y…

-¿Qué no era con arco y flechas? –interrumpió Sebastian de súbito.

-¡No! Bueno, en vez de flechas usé las dagas y una de ellas se quedó incrustada en el pulmón derecho y desconozco si ya dejó de sangrar…¡je, je! Supongo que ustedes tendrán que pasar por mí. –dijo al incorporarse poco a poco del sofá.

-¡De ninguna manera! Te dije que no quiero que me avergüences, así que primero Sebastian me llevará a la casa de Elizabeth y él que pase a recogerte.

Sebastian le lanzó una mirada con aire inconforme a su amo y le cuestionó, pero Ciel calló. En eso, Lau aplaudió satisfecho y agradeció el gesto. Se despidió del conde como lo hace usualmente, se acercó al mayordomo, lo examinó de arriba abajo y se limitó a sonreir.

-Yo creo que Lau te quere…¡no! No es convieniente que te diga. –murmuró Ciel alejándose de la sala.

_CONTINUARÁ…_


End file.
